This present invention relates to a method for separating the legs from a body part of slaughtered poultry, comprising the following processing steps: positioning the carcass part, formed by the body part and the legs, relative to incision devices; making a groin incision between each leg and the body part at the side of the leg facing the body part; dislocating each leg in the hip joint by bending or pressing out each leg relative to the body part; making a back incision between each leg and the body part, on the rear side of the body part in the lengthwise direction of the backbone; and pulling the legs off the body part, essentially in the lengthwise direction of the backbone and in the direction away from the tail part. The invention also relates to a device for carrying out this method.